


Letting Go

by m7storyteller



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 3.07 Ghost World...</p><p>Bonnie makes a choice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

The next day, after supposedly destroying the talisman, she breaks up with Jeremy. 

She loves him enough to let him go, or so she tells herself when the tears begin to gather in her eyes.  She can't, she won't complete with a ghost, even if she did send her back with the others, with Grams. 

She doesn't believe there will ever be a time when Jeremy won't be thinking of Anna,  when they're together, when they're apart. 

She hurts, with the pain of letting go, but it's better for it to hurt now, instead of later when it's too late.


End file.
